1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus, a registration apparatus, and a control method and program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality of a sensed image of an image sensing apparatus largely depends on the optical characteristics of the lens unit attached at the time of image sensing. The optical characteristics of the lens unit that affects the quality of the sensed image include, for example, magnification chromatic aberration, distortion aberration, and decreased marginal illumination. Conventionally, in image sensing apparatuses capable of image processing of sensed images, such as digital still cameras and the like, there are some that carry out correction according to the optical characteristics of the lens unit described above. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-199410 discloses photoelectrically converting incident light striking an image sensor into analog signals and further into digital signals using A/D conversion, after which optical system image degradation is corrected.
Since lens unit optical characteristics are different for every model, it is necessary to register correction information for the model of lens unit to be attached in the image sensing apparatus. As a technology that registers such correction information in the image sensing apparatus, that which is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-267770 is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-267770 discloses an image sensing apparatus that receives from the lens unit that is attached to the apparatus main unit information unique to that lens unit, and through a computer network acquires correction information corresponding to that unique information.
In the above-described conventional art, during the time in which the image sensing apparatus is connected to the computer network and is capable of registering correction information, only correction information relating to the lens unit that is attached to the apparatus main unit is registered. Therefore, when registering correction information for a plurality of lens units, it is necessary to change the lens unit that is attached to the image sensing apparatus during that time when the apparatus can register correction information, thus complicating registration.